


After Office Hours

by LadyDahila



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Persona 4: Golden, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDahila/pseuds/LadyDahila
Summary: It’s hard to concentrate on work or how late it is. Especially when Adachi’s thigh is pressed against you, or how you find yourself grinding your barely clothed cunt into it.  The hem of your skirt hiked up high enough so that his fingers can dig into your ass, whilst his other hand supports you both on the desk he’s so graciously humping you on. Documents pushed aside along with whatever cheap stationary was present beforehand. His mouth keeps pressing unchaste kisses to the side of your neck. The feeling of it all makes your breath heavy.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	After Office Hours

“Tohru” you breath out “ We – ah – we should stop”. 

It’s hard to concentrate on work or how late it is. Especially when Adachi’s thigh is pressed against you, or how you find yourself grinding your barely clothed cunt into it. The hem of your skirt hiked up high enough so that his fingers can dig into your ass, whilst his other hand supports you both on the desk he’s so graciously humping you on. Documents pushed aside along with whatever cheap stationary was present beforehand. His mouth keeps pressing unchaste kisses to the side of your neck. The feeling of it all makes your breath heavy.

He hums questionably in response before deciding on pressing his knee into you. Teasing you, hopeful you’ll quickly forget whatever doubts you had beforehand.  
It’s tempting – really tempting, However, the thought of getting caught keeps nagging at you. One of your hands loosen their grip sliding towards Adachi’s chest and lightly pressing against it in a pitiful attempt to push him away. “I’m serious – Someone might see us”. 

Adachi huffs, pausing, before reluctantly pulling away from your neck. “Come on baby, you’re not gonna let some cleaner ruin our fun?” he asks, his leg doesn't move, still hugging against your thighs. Pushing himself up slightly, almost looming over you. He begins his movements again by giving caressing touches to your arm with his fingertips, rising up slowly. His voice growing lower, more alluring “Not after I finally get my hands on a cutie like you?”. The direction reverses. Fingers dragging down your chest, grazing your stomach briefly before dipping between your legs. You bite your lip. 

“well? He questions again. Your breath hitches as he gently presses against the cloth. Any argument you had before was quickly dissipating into whimpers with each stroke. 

“I-”

Adachi interrupts, pushing your panties to the side and inserting a finger, curling it. A smirk emerging when he hears how you gasp at his touch. Cute, but he’d rather move past the coy attitude. He positions himself closer to your ear before continuing his movements. Pumping into you, slowly, teasingly.  
“God you’re so wet already” he laughs out before inserting a second finger. You cry out and lean your head back.

“Its kinda pathetic that just humping made you like this hm?”

Despite the shitty heating in the building, everything’s hot, feverish. With his hand between your legs, breath against your ear, fingers brushing your spine through your uniform, trailing up towards the back of your head. He supports himself with his knee on the edge of the desk, leaning you back more as well. The adjusted angle has you cursing, crying out his name and fuck – you don’t think you’ll last much longer.

“Careful, someone might hear you” He coos, lips brushing your ear. The tone slightly patronizing but you don’t care at this point.  
You don’t respond, can’t –you’re too focused on his pace picking up. Fingers filling you, curling deep every so often, and soon enough the need to cum becomes overwhelming. You tug at his shirt, fingers catching on the buttons. Your breath hitches and Adachi must notice how you tense around his fingers – since he promptly stops and pulls out of you. 

‘Hmmm maybe you’re right though y/n’. Adachi loosens his grip on you, leaning back to glance back to the clock. You’re about to whine at him, hasty for more attention. He shushes you, pushing the coated fingers into your mouth, urging you to suck them. You comply but not before you give a disappointed glare.

“I suppose we could always finish this somewhere else?” he beams “if you’re so desperate”.


End file.
